


count your blessings (not your flaws)

by alotofthingsdifferent, folignos



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise, goalie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/pseuds/alotofthingsdifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Jonny's job is to make sure his goalies know their hard work doesn’t go unnoticed.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	count your blessings (not your flaws)

**Author's Note:**

> so, things happened after the 'Hawks win the other night, namely a certain captain giving all the love to his goalies.
> 
> then jay and I got to talking, and then this happened.
> 
> oops?

Game one does not go as planned.

They pull out the win thanks to Darls standing on his fucking head, and Jonny’s so fucking proud of the guy for stepping up when they needed him, when they were falling apart at the seams and forgetting how to play their game.

For as proud as he is of Scott, as appreciative, he’s equal parts worried about Crow. He can say all he wants that mentally, the pull won’t affect him, but Jonny knows better than that.

They _all_ know better than that.

Jonny’s job is to make sure his goalies know their hard work doesn’t go unnoticed.

When he shows up at their room, Scott answers, wearing shorts and a soft-looking hoodie. “Hey, Cap,” he greets Jonny with a grin.  “You were awesome tonight.”

Jonny reaches out and shakes Scott gently by the shoulder. “You were better.” Scott colors; it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jonny.

“You here to check on Crow?” Scott asks quietly, and Jonny nods.

“That too, yeah. How’s he doing?” Scott wobbles a hand.

“Rough game,” he says and Jonny sighs.

“Not on him, though,” Jonny notes. “We let him down out there. Fell apart in front of the net. Didn’t protect him.”

Scott shrugs and sits on the edge of his bed. “You made up for it.” 

Jonny shakes his head. “Not good enough.”

Corey chooses that moment to emerge from the bathroom. 

He stiffens, won’t meet Jonny’s eyes. “That what you came here to say, Jon? You gonna give me the be better speech now?”

Jonny frowns, shaking his head. “God, Crow. No. Not at all. I came to see how you’re doing. Make sure you’re not getting too far inside your own head.” 

Corey snorts and starts towel-drying his wet hair. 

“Hey. C’mon. You deserved way better than we gave you tonight. You’ve been carrying our asses all season, and we didn’t have your back.” 

“No, you fuckin’ didn’t,” Corey snaps, but Jonny doesn’t flinch away.

Instead, he steps into Corey’s space and wraps his fingers around Corey’s wrist. “Look at me,” he says, quietly, and when Corey doesn’t, he repeats himself. 

Corey hesitates, but finally raises his eyes to meet Jonny’s. “You’re fucking incredible. No one could have stopped those goals, we fell apart in front of the net and didn’t protect you. You did everything right.”

“I should have been better,” Corey says 

“Bullshit,” Scott interrupts. “The defence was a shitshow the entire period. From every single player.” He winces, and looks over at Jonny. “Uh, sorry, Tazer. No offense.”

Jonny waves his hand. “No, you’re right,” he says to Scott. "We blew it. You deserved better, Crow.”

He reaches up and cards his fingers through Corey’s hair, ruffling it playfully.

Corey looks up at him, leans into the touch.

“You’re _both_ amazing,” Jonny says, looking between them.  "The whole team is so fucking proud of you both,”

“Gonna give us big heads, Jonny,” Corey teases, but Jonny knows deep down he loves the praise, especially coming from Jonny, from his _captain._

“Well-deserved,” Jonny says honestly, then holds a hand out to Scott. He steps into Jonny’s space slowly, wary, and Jonny puts a warm palm on the back of his neck, squeezing.  "Think maybe it’s time for a reward.“ 

Corey looks at him, worried suddenly. 

"Like what?” he asks, taking a tiny step back

Scott is watching, silent. He’s completely still under Jonny’s hand. 

Jonny shrugs one shoulder. His eyes track the movement of Jonny’s hand as he reaches out and tugs at the hem of Corey’s shirt. “Whatever you want.”

“I want–“ Corey swallows. "I want you to reward Scotty first. He deserves it.”

“You both deserve it,” Jonny says, “but okay.”

He turns his focus to Scott, rubs his thumb over his throat gently. He can feel his pulse jumping. “What do you want, Scotty?”

Scott’s eyes are so wide. He looks at Jonny, then at Corey, who nods once.

“Uh,“ he says, swallowing hard. "Blow job?” he asks, with a stupid grin, like he doesn’t think Jonny’s gonna do it

Jonny grins, reaches for the hem of Scott’s shirt, trails fingertips along it. This is what he’s really good at. He can do words, but so can Duncs, so can Sharpy. This is what he gives the team. 

“Good boy,” he says, and drops to his knees

Scott and Corey make twin choking sounds, but Scott’s already stiffening in his shorts as Jonny works them down over his ass. 

“So good tonight, Darls,” Jonny says quietly, running his palms up over Scott’s thighs. “Backing us all up, getting us the win. We don’t deserve you.” He leans in and noses at the crease of Scott’s thigh, his breath hot on Scott’s fattening dick.

He can feel Scott's hands hovering above his head.

“It’s okay, Scotty, you can touch,” he says, and brushes his stubble up the length of Scott’s dick. A heavy hand curves around the base of his skull, cradling him.

“Is this–?” Scott asks. Jonny nods and catches the head of his dick with his lower lip. Scott gasps. It’s the first sound he’s really made since Jonny got to his knees. 

Corey’s hanging back, watching them intently, the way Jonny’s so focused on Scott, his eyes dark.

“Crow,” Jonny says, quiet, and Corey watches as he licks a slow line up Scott’s length. “You should come over here.”

“I– okay,” Corey says, takes a couple of steps closer. “What should I do?”

Jonny mouths at the base of Scott’s dick, just above his balls. “What do you want to do?” he asks. 

“I don’t–I don’t know.” 

Scott reaches out for Corey’s hand, pulls him in a little closer, and puts it on the back of Jonny’s head, tangles their fingers together.

“You doing okay?” he asks, quiet. Jonny figures Crow must nod, because Scott smiles. “Your turn soon, Crow,” he says. “Right, Jonny?” 

Jonny nods, and swallows Scott down in one move. 

“Fuck,” Scott chokes, his fingers tightening in Jonny’s hair. “Shit, Jonny–” 

Jonny hums and raises his eyes, then pulls back slowly and licks lazy circles around the head of Scott’s cock. “Gonna make you feel so good, Scotty,” he says. “Show you how much I appreciate you. How much the _team_  appreciates you.” 

“Fuck,” Corey breathes out. “Fuck, Jonny.” 

Jonny mouths along Scott’s length before sealing his lips around the head and bobbing up and down in tiny movements, pressing his tongue against the slit. Scott’s tugging at his hair with one hand, and the other is reaching out for Corey again, tangling in his curls. Jonny pulls off to watch them look at each other and finds himself wondering if there’s something there. 

“Crow,” he says, “you should kiss him.”

Corey looks at him sharply, then looks at Scott, who’s eyes drop to Corey’s mouth, and then flick back up.

“Yeah?” Corey asks.

“Yeah,” Scott replies, closing the distance between them just as Jonny bobs back down on his dick.

It's kind of awkward, Scott having to twist to reach down to Corey’s mouth, but Jonny can hear the little sounds he’s making get swallowed up by Corey. 

Jonny traces circles on Scott’s hip with his thumb, and takes as much of Scott’s dick in his mouth as he can, until it’s bumping the back of his throat. He breathes through his nose, slowly, and hums. 

He feels Scott go tense and then Scott’s fingers in his hair, tugging gently. “Jonny,” he manages. “Gonna–” 

Jonny pulls off as Scott’s coming, and it lands on his lips, his chin, some on his neck. Scott sags against Corey, Jonny’s hands on the backs of his thighs, holding him steady.

“I got you,” Jonny murmurs. “ I got you, Scotty.”

Scott drops to his knees and kisses Jonny, which is– unexpected. “Thank you,” he says afterwards, giving Jonny a tiny smile.

“You deserved it,” Jonny says, wiping come off his cheekbone. Scott reaches out with a thumb and swipes the rest of it away, cleaning him up.

“I guess this is why you’re such a good captain, huh?” he murmurs.

“Jonny’s the best,” Corey says, quiet but firm.

Jonny turns his attention to Corey, leans in and nuzzles his cheek against his dick, hard in his shorts. “You want it too, Crow?” Jonny asks, his voice thick. “Want me to blow you, show you how good I think you are? How proud I am?”

“Will you–” Corey’s voice hitches. “Will you jerk me off? I wanna be able to see all of you.” 

Jonny stands up, wincing when one of his knees pops. They all laugh, breaking the tension and teasing him about getting old. “You wanna get on the bed, then?” 

Corey nods, and follows Jonny over to one of the beds in the room. He shuffles backwards until he’s propped up on the pillows, legs just slightly falling apart.

Jonny kisses him, slow and deep until Corey’s arching up into him, rubbing their erections together 

Jonny lifts his hips and Corey whimpers, arching again, chasing the friction, but Jonny shakes his head. “This isn’t about me,” he says, even as he adjusts his dick in his pants. “It’s all about you guys tonight.”

He works Corey’s shorts down and off and then traces his fingertips up and down Corey’s shaft, making him squirm.

Corey reaches up, suddenly bold, and pulls Jonny down into another kiss. Jonny bites down on his lower lip and tugs it with his teeth, using the distraction to rub his thumb across the head of Corey’s dick, hard.

Corey cries out a little, and Jonny does it again. “Too much?” he asks.

“No,” Corey breathes. “No, perfect, do it again.”

“Whatever you want,” Jonny says, and does it again.

Corey groans and arches into Jonny’s hand, tossing his head. “Whatever you want, Crow,” Jonny repeats, and his eyes are dark on Corey’s.

“Fuck me,” Corey exhales, and then snaps his mouth shut, turning red.

Jonny looks down at him. “Is that what you want?”

Corey nods, eyes shut, like he’s ashamed.

Jonny leans down and kisses him gently. “Then that’s what you’ll get.” 

Corey lets out a breath, his face still flushed. Jonny’s up and off the bed, peeling his own shirt off and tossing it to the floor. “Scotty,” he says, “you gonna help me open him up? Make him feel so good?” 

“Oh my god,” Corey says under his breath, and Jonny eyes him. “Is that ok?”

“Just– it’s a lot,” Corey says. “You’re both a lot.”

Scott laughs and climbs on the bed, runs a hand up Corey’s thigh. “So are you, love.” He stops when his thumb is just nudging at the crease of Corey’s groin. "Can I?” he asks

Corey closes his eyes and nods, lets his legs fall open a little wider.

Jonny presses a small bottle of lube into Scott’s hand, and Corey watches as he slicks his fingers, eyes on Corey the whole time. “Okay?” he says softly and Corey nods, moaning when Scott presses two fingers between his legs.

Jonny’s on the bed next to Corey, sitting back on his heels, his cock jutting up hard between his legs. Corey reaches for him, but Jonny stops him gently, shakes his head. “All about you, babe,” he says. “I’m good here, it’s all good.”

“Fuck, Darls," Corey groans, distracted by the curl of Scott"s fingers inside him.

“Yeah, that’s it, Scotty. Doing so good, getting him ready for me,” Jonny says.

He puts his hand on the small of Scott’s back, just a steady press to remind him that he’s there. “Doing so well, Scotty,” he says. “He can take another one.”

Scott looks at Corey, who nods, reaching out for Jonny with a hand. Jonny catches his wrist and rubs his thumb in circles on the soft underside. “I got you, Core. I got you.“

Corey’s panting now, tossing his head to the side, his thighs trembling. "Jonny,” he gasps, “please.”

Jonny leans in and lays a soft kiss to the side of Scott’s neck and whispers something in his ear. Scott flushes and nods, eases his fingers from Corey’s body and sits back, giving Jonny room to move between Corey’s legs. He’s already rolled the condom down over his cock, and he presses one of Corey’s legs up against his belly, kissing the inside of his knee.

Scott disappears into the bathroom for a second. Jonny hears the water running and then he comes back out, drying his hands. He settles on the bed, knees just nudging up against Corey’s side.

Corey grabs at his thigh with his free hand. Scott grabs it and brings it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles while Jonny slides in slowly.

Corey closes his eyes and arches his back, his free hand fisting in the sheets. “Yeah, that’s it, Corey, fuck, you feel so good,” Jonny’s saying, his fingers splayed out over Corey’s chest. “So good for me, huh?” he says, fucking in slowly before pulling back, starting a slow, steady rhythm.

“Mine,” Jonny says. “ _My_ goalie, you’re so good for me, Corey, so good for the team.”

Corey throws his head to the side as Jonny picks up the rhythm. “Please, Jonny,” he begs. “please.”

“Shh, babe, gonna make it feel so good for you, promise.”

Jonny reaches for Scott’s hand and they wrap their fingers around Corey’s cock, jerking him slowly as Jonny fucks in harder. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Corey gasps, “right there, Jon, Scotty, fuck.”

"We need you, Crow, you _make_ this team,” Jonny whispers against Corey’s ear. “You're gonna take us all the way.”

”We are,“ Corey gasps, squeezing Scott’s thigh as he comes hard all over his belly.

"Both of us,” Corey says, breathing hard. “you can’t–-Scotty’s been so good”

“I know,” Jonny says, reaching out to drag a clean hand through Scott’s hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. “You’re both so special–so fucking important. I’m so proud of you both.”

Scott colours, but he squeezes Corey’s hand and smiles down at him.

Jonny pulls out slowly, still hard, and Corey frowns at him as he takes the condom off.

“You didn’t get off,” he accuses, and Jonny shakes his head.

“Not about me, I told you that.”

Corey and Scott share a look.

“Jonny,” Scott starts.

“It"s not,“ Jonny argues, but Scott just pulls him into a kiss, rolls him so he’s on his back on the bed next to Corey, who’s propped himself up on his side. 

"You’re an idiot,” Corey says, leaning in for a kiss as soon as Scott’s moved back.

Jonny groans into the kiss when Scott gets a hand on his dick

“You think it’s just us playing our asses off out there? Pretty sure you’re on fire, Cap,” Corey says, dragging his lips along Jonny’s jaw.

Corey’s hand joins Scott’s on Jonny’s cock and Jonny jumps his hips off the bed, biting hard on his lip.

“We can’t do it without you either,” Scott says, thumbing Jonny’s slit.

“Not about me,” Jonny tries to say again, because he’s nothing if not stubborn, and Corey kisses him silent until he’s arching his back and coming into Scott’s hand with a groan. 

“Uh,” Jonny says, after, flushing a little. 

“We’re not the only ones who need to be told how important they are,“ Corey says, nosing at the bite mark he left on the hinge of Jonny’s jaw. 

"Fuck,” Scott says, after they’ve all cleaned up and are tangled together on the bed, Jonny between them. “If that"s what we get for winning round one, I can’t wait to see what happens when we hoist the cup.”

Jonny stretches and groans. “I’ll think of something.”

Corey laughs. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

 


End file.
